


Ленты, банты и свадьба

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Драко Малфоя была свадьба. А у Панси Паркинсон было чёрное платье. Чёрное платье, украшенное серебряными лентами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ленты, банты и свадьба

У Драко Малфоя была свадьба. А у Панси Паркинсон было чёрное платье. Чёрное платье, украшенное серебряными лентами. Панси Паркинсон был двадцать один год, а лент было двадцать. Двадцать серебряных лент, завязанных в аккуратные банты. Несомненно, наряд мисс Паркинсон был самым оригинальным на свадьбе Драко Малфоя. Сам Драко Малфой был чертовски хорош во фраке. А Астория Гринграсс, нынешняя миссис Малфой, довольно-таки неплохо смотрелась на его фоне. У Блейза Забини была привлекательная улыбка, изящные руки с аккуратными ногтями и ухоженная внешность. И желание развязать все банты на платье мисс Паркинсон. У мисс Паркинсон не было кавалера, но были родители. Родители, благосклонно смотревшие на мистера Забини и менее благосклонно на свою дочь, лениво барабанящую длинными ногтями по скатерти и не обращающую внимания на всё происходящее вокруг. Чересчур светлая кожа, ярко-красная помада и чёрные блестящие волосы превосходно дополняли образ юной мисс одиночество-в-стиле-нуар. Блейз Забини был не из тех, кто дает шанс пропасть такой вопиюще-божественной красоте. Обменявшись сакраментальными фразами, которыми принято обмениваться на любом светском мероприятии, Панси Паркинсон закружилась в танце с бывшим сокурсником. А Маркус Флинт злобно сверкал глазами, заливая горе огневиски. У Маркуса Флинта была мучительно-мужественная внешность и весьма выдающегося размера зубы. Драко Малфой, в свою очередь, наблюдал за танцующими Забини и Паркинсон и думал о том, что платье мисс Паркинсон пробудет на ней не столь долго, судя по выражению лица Блейза Забини и его взгляду, норовящему упасть в декольте и не выбираться оттуда довольно долго. Астория Малфой смотрела в том же направлении, что и её новоиспечённый муж, и отчаянно ревновала. Но ведь все склонны время от времени неверно интерпретировать действия, взгляды и поведение других людей, не так ли? Астория не была настолько глупа и невоспитанна, чтобы закатывать скандалы на людях. Тем более она – миссис Малфой, а Панси Паркинсон – всего-навсего Панси Паркинсон. Взяв мужа за руку, она слегка сжала её, и успокоилась, почувствовав ответное пожатие. А когда рука Драко легла на её обтянутую белым шелком левую ягодицу, бывшая мисс Гринграсс успокоилась окончательно, и, промурлыкав что-то очень интимное мужу на ухо, удалилась в сторону Аллеи Купидона, куда через пять минут проследовал и сам мистер Малфой. Панси танцевала не очень изящно, что весьма смущало её мать, и ничуть её партнёра, который испытывал невыразимые муки всякий раз, когда Панси касалась своим бедром некоторых интимных частей тела мистера Забини. Маркус Флинт также испытывал невыразимые муки, и связаны они были с тем же, что и муки Блейза Забини – с бёдрами Панси Паркинсон. Предложи бы ему Панси развязать хотя бы один бант, Маркус бы точно знал, с какого именно банта ему стоит начать. Но Панси не предлагала, поэтому Маркус Флинт продолжал ёрзать на венском стуле, протирая обивку и портя настроение сестре новобрачной – Дафне Гринграсс, которая раздражённо сводила брови к переносице при каждом движении Флинта. Дафне было откровенно скучно, и потому она занималась тем, что с упоением находила недостатки во внешности соседа. Недостатков было много. Дафна хмыкнула. Мистер Паркинсон разглядывал Блейза и прикидывал, каков размер состояния семейства Забини и насколько глупа его дочь, чтобы отказаться от столь удачной партии. Миссис Паркинсон размышляла о том, стоит ли отругать дочь за столь легкомысленный наряд по приезду домой, или же похвалить изобретательность и выдумку, вызвавшую такой резонанс в высшем свете. Присмотревшись внимательнее, миссис Паркинсон, как и несколькими минутами раньше Драко Малфой, заметила взгляды мистера Забини, которыми тот одаривал её дочь. Несомненно, похвалить стоит, решила миссис Паркинсон и придвинула салфетку, на которой стала старательно выводить имена будущих внуков. Блейза Забини не волновали дети, но определённо волновала Панси. Панси интересовал Блейз Забини, ревность Маркуса Флинта и те пять бантов, которые Блейз умудрился развязать во время танца. Блейз решал, стоит ли увести Панси прямо сейчас, или же дождаться окончания праздника. А Маркус Флинт раздумывал над тем, стоит ли сказать белокурой мисс Дафне Гринграсс о том, что рассматривать людей столь долго просто неприлично, или же продолжить наблюдение за нахальным Забини, продвинувшимся ровно на два банта вперёд, и скрежетать зубами и дальше. Дафна думала о том, что у Маркуса слишком короткие ресницы и кустистые брови, и наверняка у него, несмотря на всё это, кто-то есть. Астория Малфой вернулась к гостям, поправляя выбившиеся из причёски пряди. Драко Малфой улыбался так, словно кот, налакавшийся сметаны. Гости улыбались уголками губ – пусть новобрачные думают, что всё происходящее было известно только им двоим. Панси Паркинсон целовала Блейза Забини, прижимаясь спиной к стене беседки. Блейз Забини торопливо развязывал пятнадцатый бант, при этом не забывая отвечать на требовательные поцелуи своей пассии. Чета Паркинсон радостно улыбалась всем присутствующим: уход дочери с красавцем Забини был столь же незаметен, как шрам на лбу Гарри Поттера. Дафна Гринграсс ругалась с Маркусом Флинтом приглушённым тоном, используя в качестве своего основного аргумента каблук светло-зелёной туфли, который немилосердно впивался в чёрный лакированный ботинок Флинта при каждой сказанной им колкости…  
Свадьба определённо удалась.


End file.
